Heat II
by artemis-nz
Summary: And summer rolls around again, bringing with it a heat wave that sparks something a little unexpected. Usagi/Misaki. Lime.


**Oh hai JR fandom, I've missed you. I'm a bit out of practice, but hopefully this reads okay. As always, reviews are appreciated, but either way please enjoy.**

* * *

The shadows are growing long and Usagi is still feeling decidedly sweaty even though the air conditioner is going at full throttle and has been for most of the day. He's still at his computer, neck achy, fingers restlessly drumming beside the keyboard, fervently wishing he had been able to talk Misaki into running away with him somewhere cooler. Alas, Misaki is as stubborn as ever and refused to even step foot outside the apartment other than to pick up some food for dinner – he has class assignments to work on and a glare that warns Usagi he's actually serious about this. The heat makes the younger man impatient and short-tempered. Usagi himself, meanwhile, is supposed to be working on his latest and greatest novel, but the oppressive warmth is driving all motivation from his brain. The words simply aren't there, and haven't been since this insane heat wave began. He wonders if Misaki is faring any better with his assignments.

Right on cue, Misaki pads in, barefoot and looking about as dishevelled as Usagi feels. "Making progress?" He hands Usagi a glass of water, thankfully cold from the fridge.

If Usagi weren't sitting right by the computer he'd be tempted to pour the whole thing over his head. "Not particularly." He's feeling too uncomfortable even for a cigarette, although he's itching for some nicotine right now. He downs the glass in just over a second – it cools him for about as long before he starts sweating again. "You know, we could be in Hokkaido right now. Or the tundra. I would have been happy with either."

"You have a deadline", Misaki says flatly. He still sounds annoyed, and Usagi notices that wisps of hair are clinging damply to his forehead.

"Mm. I haven't written a word in hours."

Misaki frowns. "Go lie down, you look awful." This is a lie – at least in part. True, Usagi doesn't exactly look happy, although the way his shirt sleeves are rolled up to the elbow like that (proof of Usagi's insanity, that he's still chosen to wear a long-sleeved shirt to begin with), the waistcoat unbuttoned and his hair thoroughly tousled from having run a hand through it repeatedly, is something Misaki doesn't get to see often. His fingers curl into his palms at the thought, his nails imprinting half-moons into the skin. Far from having cooled down despite the fact that it is now nearly dark outside, he feels more fidgety and on edge than ever.

Usagi shrugs, figuring it'll be good to see if he can rile Misaki up some, if only to get him to blow off some steam – for whatever reason, he's been on tenterhooks for days. "I'll lie down if you do it with me", he smirks, and Misaki is too slow in backing away when Usagi reaches for him, pulling him closer by the wrist.

"Idiot! It's way too hot for that right now!"

"I could get some ice", Usagi suggests, his voice purring.

Clearly his baiting works. "Let go", Misaki says, irritated, and tries to squirm out of Usagi's grasp.

But Usagi isn't about to let him off so easily. He sees no point in doing things halfway. When Misaki only scowls and tries to free himself from Usagi's grip, the author tightens his grip and gives another tug, easily overpowering the other and purposefully gloating when Misaki fails to get away.

"Let go!" Misaki snarls, and it's his own fault when, letting his bad temper finally get the better of him, he succeeds in tripping over the nearby stack of books and nearly falling, staying upright only because of Usagi's hold on him. Close enough for Usagi to jerk him right onto his lap where he's sitting on the swivel chair, and Usagi's arms close around him without another word, effectively trapping the younger man there.

Misaki's eyes widen almost comically. So does Usagi's, because he's heard the sharply indrawn breath and can feel the tension in Misaki's body now, taught as a drawn bow string.

"Misaki…"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Oh, and Misaki is growing redder by the second. He knows that Usagi knows, and is wriggling uncomfortably – although predictably, this only serves to heighten his restlessness.

It also does absolutely nothing to flag Usagi's own growing interest. He takes Misaki's advice to heart for a change, only sighing heavily as he deliberately allows Misaki to squirm around for a couple of seconds, knowing it will only make things worse.

True to form, Misaki grows more flustered, and finally snaps out a terse, "Stop staring! Stupid Usagi!" And then, just as Usagi wanted but hardly dared hope, Misaki is reaching for Usagi's shirt buttons. Still fighting down the furious blush of course, because that's who he is, but he's also come a long way from that naïve teenager who first stumbled into Usagi's life. Nonetheless, this knowledge doesn't stop Usagi from being a little surprised at just how quick Misaki is to take the initiative – here he sits, still scowling fiercely, hands slipping a little on the buttons as he hurries to divest Usagi of his clothing, his breath already coming faster than before. The warmth is probably at least partially to blame for Misaki's shaky movements, but Usagi can't help but feel a rush of love (and lust, to be sure, but mostly love) at his awkward, flushing, and entirely delectable lover. He doesn't want to embarrass Misaki to the point where he'll back away any though, so he leans forward to nuzzle his face into Misaki's neck instead, inhaling his scent and tightening his hold. And because he's there already, and also because Misaki is pointedly ignoring the gesture, he gives a sly little nip, just above Misaki's now very rapid pulse point.

It's like a switch has been flipped. Misaki gives an involuntary shudder, bucking forwards so that he unintentionally slides up against Usagi's growing arousal, and the chair squeaks in protest before they topple off sideways, too lost in the moment to prevent the inevitable overbalancing.

The ground isn't far away but Usagi feels almost winded as Misaki lands clumsily atop him, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Like something right out of one of Usagi's dirty romance novels, he's starting to unbuckle Usagi's pants as though suddenly possessed.

Usagi doesn't know what to make of it all, but he's not about to refuse such a blatant invitation to play. He reaches up from where he's lying, back still pressed to the floor, to try and help Misaki out of his own clothing, but Misaki is having none of it. He swats Usagi's hands away, ignoring him, and somehow they end up tussling like they're fighting – only this fighting isn't anger but something far, far headier, and they're rolling about like it's some kind of competition to see who can get the other naked the fastest. Misaki is winning at first since he's gotten a head start, but then Usagi pins his wrists for a moment and yanks down a fitful of material, grinding down against Misaki in the process, who forgets his objective for the moment and arches up, a ragged moan escaping him. He manages to wriggle out from Usagi's grip when Usagi bends down to capture his lips in a kiss that's almost violent, although Misaki is pressing back just as hard. Then they're wrestling for dominance again – Usagi is clearly the stronger of the pair, but Misaki's skin is slick with sweat and difficult to get a proper grip on, and the way he is writhing beneath Usagi is distracting, to say the least. They're both panting now, bodies burning, and eventually Usagi gives in and decides it's much more rewarding just to let Misaki do as he wishes.

Back to straddling him, Misaki pays back the favour from before and bites down on the flesh just beneath Usagi's ear. Usagi's hands are free and so he squeezes Misaki's now deliciously bare thighs in response, the skin there slippery from their feverish exertions. They both gasp as Misaki surges forward, the rough contact between them causing little jolts to run down their bodies. Green eyes close at Usagi's unabashed staring – he wouldn't miss this from the world, even if Misaki clearly isn't quite so shameless – and another groan is forced from between Misaki's lips.

"U-Usagi-san… I can't- ahh!"

Usagi doesn't have to do anything more but respond to the touches; Misaki is bringing the two of them to that inescapable point of breaking all by himself. He grinds down, hard, on Usagi's lap, his movements frenzied and his head thrown back, mouth open to cry out his pleasure, hands splayed out over Usagi's broad chest. His legs are quivering with the effort of keeping himself upright enough to create the friction he wants, seemingly only spurred on by the fact that Usagi's fingers are now pressing in tight enough to leave bruises on either side of Misaki's hips.

Still, his release almost appears to take him by surprise as a hoarse, wordless sound is dragged from his throat, back arching and eyes flying open as he finally lets go. That sight alone is enough to finish Usagi right along with him, and he lets out a possessive growl of his own, climaxing right before Misaki collapses back down on top of him, limbs still shuddering.

They lie there like that a while, waiting for their skin to cool a little before moving, although Misaki seems loathe to move away. Finally, he lifts his head, letting out a shaky laugh. The thickness in the air has mysteriously dissipated, along with his temper.

"… I don't know what just happened", he admits, avoiding Usagi's gaze.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure we can stand to let it go for now", Usagi replies smugly, feeling altogether too drowsy to lift his head. Not that he's complaining, but Misaki has given him quite the workout.

"What if I'm turning into a pervert like you?" Misaki wonders aloud, making Usagi grin despite his exhaustion.

"What if you always were one and just never noticed until now?" he returns.

"Tch." Misaki gives him a half-hearted shove and rolls away, seeking out a cooler spot on the floor.

"Not my fault if you've been repressing it all this time. It's not healthy, you know."

"Stupid Usagi. You're lying down like you wanted so go to sleep already." Embarrassment still colours his tone but Usagi lets him have his way – for now. It's just too convenient to lie there a while longer, breathing evening out, letting the quiet of the evening soak into him. Eventually they probably really fall asleep here, and he can tease the hell out of Misaki as much as he likes later on. Making a mental note to try and rile Misaki up a bit more in the weeks to come if _this_ is the end result, he drapes one lazy arm over Misaki's chest and closes his eyes.

It's not as though he doesn't have plenty of chances left. Summer, after all, has only just begun.


End file.
